


Orangensaft

by somali77



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tezuka ist "as cold as ice", ohne besondere Anstrengung- aber irgendwann kommt ihm der Gedanke, dass das vielleicht nicht seine größte Stärke gewesen sein könnte. Und dass er sich im Tennis zwar weiterentwickelt hat, in anderen Bereichen aber völlig hilflos geblieben ist. (Tezuka/Fuji)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orangensaft

**Author's Note:**

> Beitrag zur 120-Minuten-Challenge bei LJ, Thema:"Etwas mit Orangensaft im Genre "angst"“

~ 

Er saß da, es war Sommer, das Glas in seiner Hand tropfte vor Kondenswasser, die Zikaden schnarrten  
und zirpten in ohrenbetäubender Lautstärke und die Luft schien still zu stehen.

Sein Blick reduzierte sich auf sattgelbe Flüssigkeit in dem klaren Glas mit den schmalen Längsfurchen.

Es war nur Orangensaft. Er fühlte sich imstande zu heulen.

Die Stimmung war merkwürdig, in der Hitze schien alles zu verschwimmen, er selbst saß auf den  
Holzbrettern der Veranda vor hohen Grasrispen in einer Pfütze Reglosigkeit. Es kam ihm alles so  
erbärmlich vertan vor.

Sein Blut fühlte sich an wie Sirup, er hasste sich dafür. In zwei Wochen würde er umziehen, Schulabschluss,  
Wechsel, neuer Lebensabschnitt der mehr wirkte wie ein Ende, ein Tod, ein nicht rückgängig zu machender  
Abschied und alles woran er denken konnte war diese Person, all die Jahre an seiner Seite, immer so  
selbstverständlich, immer dieser leichte, frische Duft nach Orange in dem feinen Haar, das er nie gewagt  
hatte anzufassen.

Immer dieses Lächeln, auf das er nie besonders reagiert hatte.

Die kleinen Gesten, die beiläufigen Berührungen. Hätte das mehr bedeuten können? Oder war es einfach  
nur Freundschaft und er blamierte sich, wenn er etwas anderes annahm?

Sie waren sich eigentlich immer sehr nah gewesen. Nie zu nah. Immer auf dieser feinen Linie zwischen  
beinahe-mehr-als-Freundschaft und professioneller Distanz.

Er hatte nie realisiert, dass er das alles verlieren würde und dass der Verlust irgendwann so nahe war,  
dass er ihn in seiner Entgültigkeit so verstörte.

Konnte das mehr als Freundschaft sein?

Wenn er einatmete kam es ihm beinahe vor, als konnte er den leichten Duft nach Orange wieder riechen,  
das ewige Lächeln sehen, die feinen Haare, die auf dem Tennisplatz im Wind flogen. Er hatte das schreckliche  
Gefühl eine große Chance für immer verpasst zu haben, aber er wusste, dass er nie den Mut haben würde,  
mit seinen Fingern tatsächlich durch die feinen Haare zu streichen.

Freundschaft war doch gut. Vielleicht konnten sie sich schreiben, ab und zu.

Er setzte das Glas an die Lippen, trank den Orangensaft und spürte die Tränen in sich hochsteigen,  
die er sich zu weinen verbot. Er klammerte sich an sein Getränk und trank sehr langsam, um jeden  
Schluck und den Geschmack in seinem Mund ganz bewusst zu genießen. Das war das höchste an Intimität  
was er aufbringen konnte, das einzige was er sich traute. Er schämte sich schon, Orangensaft zu kaufen,  
weil er glaubte man müsste es ihm ansehen. 

Aber Orangensaft im Sommer war doch normal, oder?

Das war es doch.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass nichts mehr an ihm normal war.

~


End file.
